


The Druid Queen

by prettylittletraitors



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Druids, F/F, F/M, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittletraitors/pseuds/prettylittletraitors
Summary: Kahlan ventured to Camelot in the search for Mordred after he disappeared on a supply trip, only to find the King's Ward and Emrys had saved his life. After meeting the great sorcerer and Arthur Pendragon, Kahlan finds their destinies have become connected forever. With growing friendship and romance, can she help save any of them? Arthur/OC
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)/Original Female Character(s), Gwaine (Merlin)/Original Female Character(s), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin), Morgana (Merlin)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Welcome to Camelot

Kahlan hurried through the busy streets of the lower town with wide eyes, a look of amazement covering her features. She had never seen so many people in one place, all so busy and with a clear destination in mind. She hoped she didn't stand out too much, her eyes flickering towards the ground. She pulled her blue cloak tighter around her shoulders when she heard a yell from behind her. Kahlan couldn't stop the giggle that left her lips as she saw a boy no older than ten rushing past her, trying to catch a chicken that had escaped him. The sight of the little boy quickly reminded her of the mission at hand, as she quickened her pace, walking past the stables. Her feet came to a halt when she saw the castle up close, the drawbridge a few metres in front of her, two guards on either side of the structure. Her jaw had dropped open at some point as she took in the impressive building, having never seen a castle before in her life.

**_Kahlan._ **

Her eyes widened as she heard the familiar voice calling to her, forcing her to move forward. She hadn't heard a word from him in over an hour and had been growing worried.

**_Mordred. I'm here._ **

**_Inside. Hurry._ **

Kahlan kept her eyes down as she walked past the guards, feeling her heartbeat pick up. Her plan was starting to seem more ridiculous by the second. A suicide mission even. With a shake of her head, she arrived in the courtyard of the Castle, her eyes darting around, unsure where to go next.

**_The Main Chambers._ **

The young boy's voice boomed in her mind, as she rushed forward, beginning to climb the large stone steps in front of her. No one seemed to take much notice of her luckily, all too busy with their own tasks at hand. With her simple peasant clothes, she expected most thought she was a handmaiden. Grabbing a pile of clothes on a nearby chair, she decided to make this more obvious. She couldn't afford to be stopped. Not with Mordred's life on the line.

**_Up the stairs._ **

Kahlan did as she was told, climbing up the stairs, coming to a large corridor, adorned with beautifully painted windows. She could sense Mordred now, and knew he was close.

**_The fourth door._ **

Kahlan's pace quickened as she turned to see a guard behind her, his eyes watching her intently. She audibly gulped as she turned the next corner, finally reaching what she assumed were the main chambers. Finding the fourth door, she looked behind her quickly and rushed inside. She closed the door quietly behind her, hoping the guard wouldn't follow her inside. She listened as the man's footsteps stopped in front of the door, before he appeared to think better of it, and walked away. Letting out a sigh of relief, Kahlan turned around, her eyes widening in horror when she realised she wasn't alone. A pretty woman was staring back at her, her lips drawn in a fine line. As Kahlan continued to gaze at her, she realised her first thought was an understatement. The woman was beautiful. From her long black hair, to her piercing green eyes...which seemed to be growing angrier every second.

"…Oh, hello there…" Kahlan stuttered, awkwardly.

"Who are you?" The woman questioned, reaching out to grab a nearby candlestick, her intentions clear.

"Well, that's uh…a very broad question. I mean, who are any of us really—" Kahlan was cut off as the woman took a few steps towards her.

"What are you doing in my Chamber's?" The woman insisted, holding the candlestick in front of her.

" ** _Oh_** , these are your Chamber's? I was looking for…the uh, linen cupboard. Which this is not, so I'll just…go…" Kahlan stuttered, reaching for the doorknob behind her back.

" _Kahlan_ …" A quiet voice spoke behind a nearby screen, catching Kahlan's attention.

"Mordred?" Kahlan frowned, recognising the voice immediately.

Before the woman could stop her, Kahlan was rushing towards the screen, pulling back the curtain to reveal the boy she had been searching for. Her shoulders slumped in relief as she saw his bright blue eyes staring up at her, a smile stretching over his lips.

**_You came._ **

"Of course, I did" Kahlan replied, crouching down beside him.

"You know this boy?" A different voice questioned.

Kahlan turned to her right, having only just noticed a young man who had been hiding behind the screen too. She opened her mouth to reply, but the words died in her mouth. She sat there with her mouth gaping for a few seconds, in too much awe to react. She could feel the untapped power rolling off the man, and from the physical description in all the books she had read, she knew who was in front of her. Emrys. All she could manage to do was nod, as the man held out his hand to her.

"I'm Merlin" He announced, as Kahlan continued to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Bloody hell" Kahlan mumbled under her breath, as she slowly began to shake his hand.

"How do you know this boy?" The woman asked, as Kahlan kept shaking Merlin's hand who was starting to get a bit unnerved by her tight grip.

"He's my friend…when he's not being a brat" Kahlan exclaimed, finally taking her hand away from Merlin's.

In response, Mordred weakly kicked out at her, hitting her thigh, and throwing her off balance, to the point where she almost fell onto her back. The woman smiled at this interaction, noticing the colour seemed to be returning to Mordred's cheeks.

"I told Cerdan the risk was too great returning to Camelot so soon after the last supply trip. He shouldn't have brought you" Kahlan muttered, as a sad expression grew on Mordred's face.

**_I asked to come. You know Cerdan can…could never say no to me._ **

A frown grew on Kahlan's face at the use of the past tense, as she realised the older man was nowhere to be seen. He would have never willingly left Mordred's side.

"Where is he?" Kahlan questioned, seeing the tears that began to well in the young boy's eyes.

"The Druid?" The woman asked, as Kahlan looked up at her, nodding quickly.

"I'm sorry. He…he was executed this morning" She informed her, watching horror wash over Kahlan's face.

" _No_ …" Kahlan trailed off, closing her eyes, looking like she was in visible pain.

**_She saved me. So did Emrys._ **

"You brought him here?" Kahlan inquired, her eyes flickering up to Merlin's.

"I couldn't think of anyone I could trust more than Morgana" Merlin admitted, a small smile on his lips.

"Thank you. For saving his life" Kahlan exclaimed, nodding to the pair.

"We wouldn't see an innocent boy executed" The woman, who Kahlan assumed was Morgana, explained.

"He's a Druid. You must have known that" Kahlan pointed out, tilting her head.

"I don't see that as a crime" Morgana admitted, seemingly surprising herself by her own words.

"Well then you are a very rare individual, my Lady" Kahlan stated, with a sad expression.

"How did you know where to find him?" Merlin couldn't help but inquire.

Kahlan turned back to Mordred, a conflicted expression on her face. She knew she could trust Emrys to keep their secret, but the woman was unknown to her. Could she really be trusted?

**_I called to her._ **

Kahlan could tell from the way Morgana backed up a step that Mordred had spoken to them all through his telepathy. Kahlan tensed as she thought the woman would run for a moment, perhaps even get the guards, but she seemed to quickly calm herself.

"You have magic?" Morgana asked, as Mordred and Kahlan both nodded.

"The Druids took us in, they are…what happened to your arm?!" Kahlan suddenly gaped, her eyes finding the bloody bandage on Mordred's arm.

"One of the guard's cut him as they were escaping…" Merlin trailed off, as Kahlan moved to pull the bandage's down.

Kahlan moved her hand to hover above the large gash on Mordred's arm, grimacing as she saw the redness that surrounded it. An infection was already growing, that was clear.

" _Ahlúttre þá séocnes. Þurhhæle bræd"_ Kahlan exclaimed, her eyes burning a bright gold colour.

Morgana's mouth fell open, her eyes narrowing as she witnessed the girl use magic. She watched in amazement as the wound instantly began to decrease in size, looking like a simple scar after a few more seconds. It was incredible.

"You're not going to call the Executioner, are you?" Kahlan queried, nervously.

"No. Of course not. I just…I've never seen magic used for good before" Morgana told her, as Kahlan shrugged.

"I suppose it depends who's wielding the spell" Kahlan stated, as Morgana seemed to be lost in thought.

"I'll fetch some water for you both" Morgana muttered, turning on her heel.

"…She doesn't know about your magic?" Kahlan guessed, turning to Merlin, in a hushed voice.

"No one does. And neither should you" Merlin frowned, clearly uncomfortable.

"You're quite famous among the Druids, Emrys. We grew up hearing stories about you" Kahlan exclaimed.

"Are you sure you have the right person?" Merlin retorted, making Kahlan chuckle.

"I'm sure. You have a great destiny" Kahlan informed him, watching Merlin's jaw tense.

"As everyone keeps telling me" Merlin sighed, making Kahlan frown.

"…You're shorter than I expected" Kahlan told him, a second later, as Merlin laughed lightly.

"Sorry to disappoint" Merlin replied, as the two shared a smile.

* * *

An hour later and the three were formulating a plan to sneak Mordred out of the Castle. Kahlan's idea of hiding him in a barrel and rolling him down the stairs was quickly shot down, much to her own disappointment. Just as Merlin was discussing a secret entrance he knew of, they heard a knock on the door.

"Quickly, hide!" Morgana exclaimed, pushing Kahlan towards a nearby wardrobe.

The young girl reluctantly did as she was told, squeezing into the oak wardrobe, ready to close the door when Merlin suddenly jumped in behind her. Morgana slammed the doors shut before Kahlan could do anything, hearing a more insistent knocking on the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kahlan hissed.

"If someone finds me in Morgana's room, they'll think…well, you know" Merlin replied, a blush rising on his cheeks, which was thankfully hidden by the dim lighting.

"Budge up then" Kahlan complained, feeling claustrophobic in the tiny space.

She peaked out of the gap in the wardrobe to see the curtains safely pulled over where Mordred was laying and prayed that whoever was on the other side of the door would leave quickly.

**_Don't make a sound._ **

Kahlan didn't need their telepathic link to know Mordred was rolling his eyes at her order. He was smart enough to know that—

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Morgana drawled, as she opened her door to find a familiar face on the other side.

"Don't get all excited. This isn't a social call. We're looking for the Druid boy. I'm going to search your Chambers" A blond informed her, coming into sight.

"You're not searching my Chamber's" Morgana retorted, firmly.

"Don't take it personally. I have to search the entire Castle. It will only take a few minutes" The blonde explained, his eyes surveying the table in front of him.

Kahlan tensed as his eyes flickered over to the wardrobe, biting her lip as she tried to calm her breathing. Much to her relief, he seemed to grow distracted when he spotted a bowl of fruit to his left, picking up a grape and popping it into his mouth. It was then that a smell began to waft past her nose, as she turned to Merlin with a look of disbelief.

"Did you just fart?!" She whispered, holding her nose.

"I was nervous!" Merlin exclaimed, as Kahlan couldn't stop the cough that left her mouth as the smell started to suffocate her.

With a shake of her head, Kahlan pushed the wardrobe doors open, taking a deep breath of fresh air. Merlin stumbled out a few seconds later, waving his hand around his face, as he too couldn't bear the smell any longer.

"What, you fart when your nervous?!" Kahlan complained, still coughing.

"Among other things" Merlin muttered, crossing his arms.

"I really don't want to know—" Kahlan began, only to be cut off by the blond.

"Who is this, Merlin?" The man questioned, expectantly.

Kahlan turned to the man properly now, taking in his blond hair, bright blue eyes, and chiselled cheeks. She found herself speechless for a moment, her mouth opening and closing a few times. She was embarrassed to realise her cheeks were beginning to flush under the man's intense gaze. He seemed to also be taken aback, letting his gaze sweep over her, all pale skin and long brunette hair flowing past her waist.

"Uh, this is…my cousin" Merlin lied, as Kahlan turned to him slowly, with an unimpressed look.

"Distant cousin. Very distant" Kahlan added, with a snort.

"And what exactly were you both doing hiding in Morgana's wardrobe?" The blond inquired.

"Woodworm" Kahlan stated, quickly.

"Excuse me?" He frowned.

"There's an outbreak. We were…checking for woodworm" Merlin went on.

"Both of you?" Arthur clarified, still seeming unconvinced.

"It's a very serious matter" Kahlan told him, as Merlin nodded frantically.

"…I'm starting to see the family resemblance" The blond muttered, as Kahlan and Merlin turned to each other.

" ** _Really?_** " They both asked at the same time, surprised.

"Well, as you can see, Arthur, the only people here are—" Morgana began, but Kahlan quickly stopped her.

"Wait, Arthur? As in Arthur Pendragon?" Kahlan gaped, staring openly at the blond now.

"I see you've heard of me" Arthur smirked, smugly.

"You're not really what I was expecting" Kahlan mumbled, watching Arthur's jaw tense.

"Meaning?" Arthur insisted, quirking an eyebrow.

"I thought you'd be more, you know…butch" Kahlan stated, as Arthur's jaw dropped open.

"Butch?!" Arthur gaped, his voice cracking a little.

Merlin couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him, as Arthur placed his hands on his hips, obviously annoyed.

"…Not that there's anything wrong with that! I mean, look at Merlin. No muscle at all" Kahlan insisted, grabbing Merlin's skinny arm, causing him to glare at her.

"She's a real laugh, isn't she?" Merlin chuckled, sarcastically as he grabbed Kahlan's arm and began dragging her out of the room.

"It was nice meeting you!" Kahlan called back, as Merlin slammed the door behind them, giving her an unimpressed look.

"…I'm starting to think I'm not a people person" Kahlan frowned.

* * *

Morgana watched with amusement as Kahlan and Mordred practically devoured the meal in front of them, clearly never having seen so much food in their life. Kahlan realised she was being watched after a few minutes, and slowed down, biting her lip.

"What is this feast in honour of?" Kahlan inquired.

"It is what is served most nights" Morgana shrugged.

"And it's all for you?" Kahlan gaped, as Morgana nodded, a little embarrassed.

"What do you say, Mordred?" Kahlan exclaimed, nudging the small boy with her elbow.

**_Thank you._ **

"Why don't you speak with words?" Morgana couldn't help but ask.

**_It's easier this way._ **

"In other words, he's just lazy" Kahlan whispered to the older woman, as they both laughed, watching Mordred roll his eyes.

"How long have you been living with Druid's?" Morgana queried, a few seconds later.

"As long as I can remember. I was only a baby when the Druid's found me" Kahlan admitted, as Morgana's eyes flickered down to her feet.

"I'm assuming your parents…?" Morgana trailed off, earning a small shrug from Kahlan.

"Dead most likely…it's alright. There's no need to feel sorry for us. We've lived a good life with the Druid's. They're very kind people" Kahlan explained, as Morgana nodded.

"I'm glad you've found somewhere you can belong" Morgana mumbled, taking a sip of her drink, a sad expression on her face.

"…It must be hard. Living here, when you don't agree with all the King's practice's" Kahlan suggested, sympathetically.

Just as Morgana was about to reply, there was a loud knocking on the door, making the three jump. For a few tense seconds, they waited to see who was on the other side, relief flooding through them when they heard Merlin's voice.

"We have a problem. They're searching everyone leaving Camelot" Merlin exclaimed, as Kahlan's brow furrowed.

"Is there any other way out of the Castle?" Kahlan questioned, as Merlin slowly nodded.

"There's a secret door in the armoury that leads to the lower town. I can take you both out that way" Merlin suggested.

"No. It's too dangerous. I'll do it" Morgana announced, surprising them all.

"I'm good with secret doors and things—" Merlin started, but Morgana stopped him.

"If you get caught, Uther will execute you. Mordred is my responsibility. I'll smuggle him out of the Castle" Morgana insisted, as Mordred gave her a grateful smile.

"You don't really know us" Kahlan frowned, shocked that Morgana would risk her life.

"I won't see either of you killed. Your good people…it is not your fault you were born with these gifts" Morgana muttered, as Kahlan tilted her head.

"Well, you'll need the key for the door" Merlin interjected.

"Who has it?" Morgana questioned.

"Arthur" Merlin sighed, knowing it wouldn't be easy to get the key from the Prince.

"I think I can help with that" Kahlan grinned.

* * *

Arthur let out a groan as he heard a knock at his Chamber door, just as he was about to start his soup. With a huff, he pushed himself to his feet, walking over to see who was disturbing him at that time of the night. He couldn't keep the surprise off his face when he saw it was Merlin's cousin.

"My Lord" Kahlan announced, trying her best to curtsey, making Arthur snort in amusement.

"I think that has to be the worst curtsey I've ever seen" Arthur scoffed, nevertheless pulling the door open to allow her inside.

"I wasn't aware you were such an authority in the art of curtseying" Kahlan teased, with a small smile.

"You have the same wit as your cousin, I see" Arthur muttered.

"Thank you" Kahlan nodded, curtly.

"I didn't mean it as a compliment" Arthur smirked, watching as she pouted.

"And I'm sorry for my comment earlier, about you not being butch. In this light, I can see you're far more...plump" Kahlan grinned, as Arthur's jaw dropped open.

"Did you just call me fat?" Arthur gaped, making Kahlan giggle.

"Actually, you just did" She teased, looking far too happy with herself.

She allowed her gaze to sweep over the blond's form, seeing that he was far from being fat. Her eyes lingered a moment too long on his chest, able to see his strong muscles under the red shirt he was wearing.

"I'm only teasing you, sire. I can see you're in fine physical condition" Kahlan stated, a moment later, seeming to placate Arthur, who grunted in response.

"If you are looking for your cousin, he's not here. In fact, when you do see him, tell him to muck out my horses. And polish my shoes—" Arthur began, as she cut him off, with a frown.

"Why would your shoes need polishing? They'll only get dirty the moment you go outside" Kahlan stated, genuinely confused.

"Well…it's…it's the principle!" Arthur exclaimed.

" ** _Ah,_** I see. And I have seen him actually" Kahlan replied, as Arthur gestured for her to continue.

"He's in the Courtyard" Kahlan informed him, as Arthur's jaw tensed, turning on his heel.

He marched over to his window, looking out into the courtyard, his eyes adjusting to the dimming light. Kahlan came to stand behind him, biting her lip as she slowly reached out to grab the necessary key on his belt. She cringed as they clinked quietly, causing Arthur to whip his head around, surprised to find her standing so close. Their blue eyes connected for a moment, as Kahlan almost forgot what her task was.

"There he is!" Kahlan insisted, pointing out of the window, as Arthur turned around once again.

"Where?!" Arthur frowned, as Kahlan grabbed the key quickly from his belt, hiding it behind her back.

"Over there, to the left" Kahlan mumbled, starting to back away.

"That's a scarecrow" Arthur pointed out, quirking an eyebrow.

"Easy mistake to make" Kahlan shrugged, before bolting out of the room, leaving Arthur completely confused.

"...Does the whole family suffer for some sort of mental infliction?" Arthur shook his head, finding that his lips had twitched into a smile.

Kahlan was grinning from ear to ear as she rounded the next corner and found Merlin waiting for her. She handed him the key in triumph, her eyes flickering behind her to make sure Arthur hadn't followed.

"Easy as pie" Kahlan smirked.

She watched in confusion as Merlin let out a groan, shaking his head vehemently. He didn't seem impressed.

"What?" Kahlan asked.

"It's the wrong key" Merlin retorted, as Kahlan's eyes widened.

"You said the brown key!" Kahlan exclaimed.

"I said the bright key!" Merlin insisted, as Kahlan held her arms out in exasperation.

"What?! What does that even mean?" Kahlan complained.

"As in a bright colour! As in not a key that looks like it was just dragged out of the sewers!" Merlin cried as they both smacked their heads at the same time.


	2. Saving Mordred

Morgana pulled her red cloak tighter around her shoulders, her gaze flickering over to her broken mirror, finding Kahlan watching her. There was a question on Kahlan's lips, as she came to stand by her ally.

"Did Mordred do that?" Kahlan questioned, gesturing to the shattered mirror, earning a curt nod in response.

"And that doesn't frighten you?" Kahlan pushed, still trying to decipher Morgana's intentions.

"His friend was executed. He was upset. I can understand that" Morgana admitted.

"You're putting your life in danger for us. I think that goes further than just understanding" Kahlan pointed out.

"I feel that there is a bond between us…and I don't only mean between Mordred and I" Morgana went on, as Kahlan's lips twitched into a smile.

"This is all moving very fast, Morgana. I'm a proper lady, I'll have you know. You should really ask for my hand in marriage first—" Kahlan was cut off by Morgana's laughter, clearly amused.

"I am not surprised you were able to woo Arthur with your charms" Morgana chuckled, as Mordred walked over to them, attempting to tie his cloak over his shoulders.

"Did you hear that, Mordred? I'm charming" Kahlan gasped, teasingly, as the young boy snorted in response.

Kahlan quickly noticed he was having trouble tying his cloak, and crouched down in front of him, making quick work of the string. Once she was done, she pulled him into a tight hug, almost crushing him against her, not wanting to let go. She couldn't let anything happen to him.

"I'll take him" Morgana announced, as Kahlan whipped her head around, still holding onto Mordred's shoulders.

"No. It's too dangerous" Kahlan frowned.

"I'm the King's Ward. If you are found with him, you'll be killed on the spot. At least I may have a chance—" Morgana started, but Kahlan stopped her quickly.

"You can't expect me to hide in your Chambers while you risk your life!" Kahlan exclaimed, pushing herself to her feet.

"That's not what I'm asking. You need to help Merlin. Fetch the horses, gather the supplies" Morgana stated, but Kahlan still didn't appear convinced.

"But I can't…he needs me, Morgana" Kahlan insisted, in a hushed voice.

"I will protect him with my life. Nothing bad will happen to him under my protection. I swear" Morgana replied.

"Please, be careful" Kahlan sighed, reluctantly.

**_I don't want you to go._ **

Kahlan turned back to Mordred, who's bright blue eyes were filled with fear, making him look younger than ever. They both trusted Morgana, but there were too many things that could go wrong.

"We can't hide away here forever. We have to try, Mordred" Kahlan told him, as he bit his lip.

**_I'll be alone again._ **

"That's never going to happen. Not as long as I'm alive" Kahlan insisted, leaning down to press a soft kiss against his hair.

"Come. We must leave now" Morgana exclaimed, holding out her hand for Mordred to take, who only did so after an encouraging nod from Kahlan.

* * *

Kahlan's leg bobbed up and down as she sat at the table in Morgana's handmaiden's home. Her introduction to Gwen had been short and tense, as the woman was clearly nervous about housing a Druid in her home, even if it was only for one night. She was taking a massive risk, and it showed just how much she cared for Morgana. The older woman in question was still yet to appear with Mordred, which was causing Kahlan to almost shake with worry.

"They'll be here soon" Merlin tried to reassure her.

"Unless they've already been caught" Kahlan mumbled, fidgeting with her hands.

"It'll be alright. You'll see" Merlin told her.

Only a few seconds later, the three heard the warning bells ringing from the Palace, as Kahlan gave Merlin an unimpressed look.

**_You just had to say it, didn't you?_ **

Merlin's forehead wrinkled, as he heard Kahlan's words in his head, and wondered if he was able to respond using only his mind. A small chuckle left Kahlan's lips as she watched Merlin turning red in the face as he tried to concentrate on doing just that.

**_Now it looks like your constipated._ **

Merlin rolled his eyes, as a pout grew on his lips, clearly irritated that it hadn't worked. He came to stand beside her, whispering in ear, just low enough so Gwen couldn't hear them.

"How are you able to speak so easily?" Merlin questioned.

"Practice. You'll get the hang of it, don't worry" Kahlan replied, in a hushed voice.

"I think I see them!" Gwen cried, looking out of one of her wooden windows.

A moment later, Morgana and Mordred came rushing in, as Gwen quickly slammed the door closed behind them. She prayed they hadn't been followed, or they would all surely be executed.

"What happened?" Kahlan asked, placing her hands on Mordred's shoulders, looking him over for injuries.

"We must have been spotted" Morgana murmured.

"Perhaps we should wait until tomorrow—" Gwen began, but Morgana shook her head, vehemently.

"The patrols will be doubled by then. This is our only chance" Morgana stated.

"It's suicide. You'll be caught!" Merlin warned, fearful for his friend.

"Let me take Mordred. You've done enough" Kahlan offered, as Morgana grabbed Mordred's hands.

"No. I made a promise to you. I'll get him out of Camelot, no matter what" Morgana told her, as Mordred's eyes darted between the two women.

"Your horse has been fed and watered. If your going, it needs to be now" Merlin said, reluctantly.

"Follow us in the morning" Morgana suggested, as Kahlan followed them to the door.

"I'll create a distraction. Maybe it will buy you some time" Kahlan announced, causing a frown to grow on Morgana's face.

"…Be careful" Morgana all but pleaded, as she opened the door.

**Goodbye Emrys.**

Merlin's head snapped up at Mordred's words in his mind, feeling unnerved. He watched as he and Morgana fled the room, catching Mordred's piercing eyes as they left. They were so cold for a boy so young.

"Kahlan!" Merlin cried, just as she was about to follow them.

Kahlan turned to look at the young Warlock, who seemed reluctant to let her go. It was then that it hit her. She was probably the first people he had met who had magic and openly used it. He didn't want to be alone either.

"I'll be back" Kahlan exclaimed, giving him a nod, before fleeing the room.

Kahlan followed quickly behind Morgana and Mordred, as they made their way through the lower town. However, before they could get very far, they could hear shouts coming from beyond a nearby archway. Kahlan could make out the torches in the distance, her eyes flickering to her side as she watched Morgana drag Mordred into the stables.

"Right…distraction…how do I do that?" Kahlan muttered to herself, now able to make out the figures of the guards not far away.

Not sure what else she could do, Kahlan let out a scream, before throwing herself to the ground in a dramatic fashion. She heard footsteps rushing forward and recognised one particular voice. Arthur. The next moment, a hand was shaking her shoulder, as she continued her act.

"I know this girl" Arthur exclaimed, very close to her face, as she realised it was his hand on her.

"Sire, we heard a noise from the stables!" A guard announced, as Kahlan tried to not show the worry on her face.

"Go. Find them" Arthur ordered, as she heard footsteps marching away.

Kahlan had to stop herself from flinching when she felt surprisingly gentle fingertips brushing against her cheek, moving away a strand of hair that had fallen into her face. She wasn't used to being touched by anyone outside of her camp, especially not so gently. However, it seemed she must have shown more of a reaction than she realised, as Arthur suddenly let out a scoff.

"Well, I suppose I better place you over my shoulder and take you to the Court Physician—" Arthur began, as Kahlan's eyes shot upright.

" ** _Oh_** …what happened?" Kahlan mumbled, an innocent expression on her face.

"Your acting leaves a lot to be desired" Arthur informed her, realising his hand was still touching her shoulder, pulling it away a second later.

"I didn't think it was that bad" Kahlan pouted, as Arthur found his lips twitching into a smile, despite himself.

"What were you doing out here?" Arthur queried.

"I was, uh…I was attacked" Kahlan informed him, as Arthur quirked an eyebrow.

"By whom?" He asked.

"Didn't see them. It's…you know, dark" Kahlan shrugged.

"And you appear to be miraculously uninjured?" Arthur went on, as the two rose to their feet.

Kahlan's eyes flickered to something behind Arthur a second later, spotting Morgana and Mordred sneaking back out of the stables, having somehow got in front of the guards. Arthur seemed to hear their footsteps and went to turn around but was forced to come to a halt when his jacket suddenly blew over his face, blinding him completely. Luckily, he hadn't heard Kahlan enchanting the jacket.

"Let me help you, Sire" Kahlan exclaimed, grabbing the jacket, and helping to tangle it around him even more.

Arthur let out an exasperated yell, as he almost stumbled over his own feet while tugging at his jacket. Once Kahlan could no longer see Morgana or Mordred, she stopped the spell, allowing Arthur to pull his jacket away. Kahlan had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing when she watched him rip the jacket off, and start stomping on it, childishly.

"I'm glad to see your just as helpful as your cousin" Arthur complained, as Kahlan's forehead wrinkled.

"Who?" She frowned, as Arthur gave her a look.

"Oh! Merlin, right! Of course…" Kahlan trailed off, awkwardly, her eyes downcast.

"Sire! We have caught the boy and his accomplice!" A guard cried, rushing towards them, as Kahlan's face fell.

Kahlan felt her world come crumbling down around her as she watched the guards dragging Morgana over to them, who was still clutching Mordred tightly, afraid to let go of him. Morgana's eyes welled with tears as they connected with Kahlan's, as if she could feel the other girls despair. Arthur's mind had come to a halt the moment he realised who the Druid boy's accomplice was, unable to believe what he was seeing. Morgana had betrayed them.

"Let him go…I beg you. He's just a child" Morgana pleaded, her eyes boring into Arthur's.

"Restrain them" Arthur announced, shakily, looking like he was going to be sick.

**_Kahlan! Help me!_ **

"No! You can't—" Kahlan begged, rushing forward, as Mordred was pulled away from Morgana.

Arthur's reached out to grab her arm, preventing her from getting any further. He saw how a tear dropped down the boy's cheek as the guards pulled him away, but his icy gaze never left Kahlan's. She was stronger than she looked, Arthur thought to himself, as he had to put all his strength into keeping a hold of her arm.

"You know him" Arthur hissed in her ear, as she turned around.

"He's my friend" Kahlan replied, with watery eyes.

"Sire. Do you wish us to restrain the girl?" One of the guards questioned, seeing how she struggled against him.

All eyes turned to Arthur, as he debated what to do. The girl had turned up at the same time as the Druid boy. She was likely one of the people his father feared so much. She would see him dead. So, why did Arthur feel like the villain?

"…No…no. She doesn't understand the situation. Leave her be" Arthur exclaimed, letting go of Kahlan's arm.

Kahlan couldn't stop the sob that left her lips as she lost sight of Mordred in the distance and realised she had lost him. Her knees gave out from under her a moment later, the tears now falling freely down her cheeks. Having been told to leave her, the other guards still by Arthur's side, went to leave, while suspicious of their orders, they still wouldn't dare to question them.

"I'm so sorry" Morgana cried, crouching down beside Kahlan, placing her hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"I told him I wouldn't leave him" Kahlan sobbed, as Morgana squeezed her shoulder.

"You should go. If you stay—" Arthur began, but was cut off by Kahlan's angry yell.

"I won't abandon him!" Kahlan retorted, a fiery look behind her eyes.

Arthur couldn't hold her gaze for long, looking away from the accusing expressions on both women's faces. It was too late now, couldn't they see that?

* * *

Kahlan sat motionless in Morgana's chambers the following morning, having not moved from that spot in hours. She stared at the wall, her face completely emotionless. Merlin watched with worry, wondering if that was how someone looked when they were broken. If Mordred died…Merlin doubted Kahlan would ever move on. Their heads snapped up as they heard the door creak open, turning to see Morgana marching through, a bright red mark on her neck.

"What happened?" Kahlan gaped.

"Nothing. I'm fine" Morgana shook her head, as Kahlan pushed herself to her feet.

"That's not nothing!" Kahlan insisted, ushering to Morgana's neck.

"Uther didn't take my betrayal well" Morgana muttered, going to stand in front of her mirror, her fingers touching the red skin of neck.

"He attacked you?" Kahlan asked.

"You can't help Mordred anymore, Morgana" Merlin announced, as Morgana's eyes flickered to his.

"Excuse me?" Morgana questioned.

"If you do anything else to make Uther doubt you…I don't want to think about what he might do" Merlin exclaimed.

"I keep my promises, Merlin. And I don't abandon my friends" Morgana insisted, turning to Kahlan.

"Is there anyway that we can get him out of the dungeons?" Kahlan inquired.

"I'm not sure…but I know someone who would. Arthur" Morgana told them, as Kahlan bit her lip.

"Can we trust him?" Kahlan asked, as Merlin chose to speak up.

"Arthur is a good man. He wouldn't see a boy executed" Merlin sighed, as Morgana nodded.

"I should speak to him—" Morgana began, but Kahlan stopped her.

"No. I'll do it. I'm the one who lied to him" Kahlan replied, firmly.

* * *

Arthur couldn't stop the scoff that left his lips as he entered his Chambers that afternoon, to find Kahlan waiting for him, already sat at his table. He slammed the doors behind him, not even bothering to question how she had gotten in. The girl was a mystery, that was for sure.

"You're a Druid" Arthur stated, as Kahlan nodded.

"Your people would see my father overthrown and Camelot destroyed" Arthur went on, as Kahlan gave him a look of disbelief.

"The Druids are peaceful people. They would never wish to see any city destroyed…not even one as corrupt as Camelot" Kahlan muttered.

"My father has united the lands. There hasn't been peace such as this for—" Arthur began, as Kahlan cut him off, jumping to her feet.

"Peace?! You're going to execute an eleven-year-old boy, where is the peace in that?" Kahlan spat out, angrily.

"…My father will not change his mind" Arthur shook his head.

"I didn't come here to change Uther's mind" Kahlan pointed out, as Arthur's jaw tensed.

"I won't betray him" Arthur told her, storming towards his window, turning his back on her.

"You'd rather kill Mordred?" Kahlan retorted.

"I'm not killing him" Arthur mumbled, in a quiet voice.

"You won't land the blow, but the blood will be on your hands. Can you really live with that?" Kahlan pushed, coming to stand behind him.

"…I take it you're not actually related to Merlin" Arthur exclaimed, turning towards her.

"Why'd you ask?" Kahlan frowned.

"Merlin can barely tie his own shoelaces, let alone convince me to change my mind" Arthur told her.

"I think you underestimate…wait, what did you say?" Kahlan gaped.

"We will both surely be killed, but you're right. I won't watch a child die" Arthur replied, as a smile grew on Kahlan's face.

"Thank you, thank you!" Kahlan cried, suddenly jumping up and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Arthur was taken aback by the hug, his arms floundering in the air, unsurely. He couldn't remember the last time somebody had hugged him. He realised it wasn't an unpleasant feeling, as Kahlan gripped his shoulders tightly. Just as he was moving his arms to wrap around her waist, she was pulling away, a blush dusting over her cheeks.

"Sorry" Kahlan mumbled, shyly.

"It's uh…it's fine. You're welcome?" Arthur replied, awkwardly, his own cheeks red.

"Looks like Merlin was right about you. You're not just a prat" Kahlan exclaimed, watching a scandalised expression form on Arthur's face.

"He said what?!" Arthur gaped.

"It was a compliment" Kahlan giggled, as Arthur shook his head fondly.

"...I have to admit, you're easier to sway than I would have thought. I am your father's enemy after all" Kahlan pointed out, as Arthur mulled over this.

"Sorcery is the enemy. Not your people. I understand while we may have different ideals on magic, you're not the evil my father fears" Arthur explained, as Kahlan's heart sank.

"Because there is a difference between supporting the Old Religion and actually being a witch?" Kahlan suggested, sadly.

"Precisely...which is why I need to ask...Mordred, he doesn't have magic, does he?" Arthur inquired, as Kahlan slowly shook her head.

"...No. Like I said, he's only a boy" Kahlan lied, uneasily.

"Good. That makes things easier" Arthur nodded.

"Yes. Things are very simple now" Kahlan mumbled.

It was well known that not all Druid's had magic, in fact, it was becoming rarer everyday. Arthur must have simply assumed neither she or Mordred had magic because they didn't seem like the monsters Arthur had been warned of. He couldn't imagine sorcerer's being kind, ordinary people. The Druid's had alwaus taught her magic was a good thing. That it could help people. Surely her magic wasn't the evil thing that Arthur believed it was? What would he do if he found out the truth?

* * *

The plan was soon put in place. Morgana went to Uther that evening to beg for forgiveness, giving her a convenient alibi, while Arthur would sneak into the dungeons and get Mordred out. Merlin's task was to meet them outside the burial vaults and help to pull off a grate that cut off the tunnel. Kahlan's job was to help make sure Merlin got to the tunnel, or else it would all be for nothing. That was why Arthur was so surprised when he found the guards outside the dungeons knocked out, and Kahlan trying to figure out which key would open the doors.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur hissed, storming towards her.

"Thought you could use some help" Kahlan pointed out, ushering to the unconscious guards.

"How did you knock them out?" Arthur frowned, taking the keys from her hand, quickly finding the right key.

"I don't think that's our priority right now. C'mon!" Kahlan insisted, as Arthur begrudgingly opened the door, letting them into the dungeons.

Kahlan wasted no time sprinting towards the nearest cell, her shoulders slumping in relief when she saw Mordred unharmed. His small face lit up when he saw her, instantly jumping to his feet.

**_You came back for me._ **

**Of course, I did.**

Mordred flinched when he saw Arthur approaching the cell and backed up against the wall. His eyes widened as Arthur unlocked the door and entered beside Kahlan.

**We can trust him. Hurry!**

Mordred gave a quick nod, reaching out for Kahlan's hand, as the three quickly fled from the cell. Arthur led them through the burial vaults, clearly knowing his way well. Seeing that Kahlan was about to take a wrong turn, Arthur grabbed her hand, pulling her in the right direction, and didn't let go afterwards. He hid it well, but Kahlan could feel the nerves coming off the young Prince in waves. They all breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the grate at the end of the tunnel, and rushed forward, looking out into the night for Merlin.

"Merlin? Merlin!" Arthur cried, careful to not be too loud.

"Why isn't he here?" Kahlan mumbled.

"Don't worry. He'll be here soon" Arthur told her.

Right of cue, they heard the warning bells start up, as the pair shared a look. Arthur desperately started to try to pull the grate off with his bare hands, knowing the guards would soon be on them.

"Damnit, Merlin!" Arthur hissed, banging the grate with his fists.

"Arthur…they're coming" Kahlan whispered, hearing voices from the other end of the tunnel.

Arthur's eyes darted around, trying to think of anyway to get them out, but came up empty. Without Merlin, there was no hope, and they all knew it.

**_Emrys. Emrys! Help us…please. I don't want to die._ **

Kahlan heard Mordred crying out for Merlin and couldn't understand why he had let them down. All of the stories she had heard spoke of his courage, his kind nature. Why would he let them die? Why would he desert his friend?

**Merlin. Don't do this. You're a good person. You're better than this.**

_You don't know me. Whoever you think I am…that's not me._

Kahlan's eyes widened as she heard the soft reply, practically able to feel Merlin's pain through the link.

**I'm not talking about the stories I've heard. Or Emrys. Only Merlin. I trust you, so please…trust me. Why ever you think you shouldn't help us, whoever you've spoke to…they're wrong. Mordred deserves to live. He needs to live.**

_I can't fulfil my destiny if he lives._

**I don't care about destinies…and deep down, I don't think you do either. He's like a brother to me, Merlin. He's all I have so please, just…save him.**

Kahlan felt the link cut off a moment later and realised that Merlin had somehow been able to push her out of his head. He wasn't coming to save them. Kahlan's eyes connected with Arthur's, watching as he pulled out his sword, coming to stand in front of them.

"Whatever happens, stay behind me" Arthur announced, as Kahlan's mouth went slack in shock.

"You'd fight your own guards to protect us?" Kahlan gaped, as a small smile spread on his lips.

"It almost sounds like your impressed" Arthur teased.

"You wish" Kahlan replied, sharing his expression.

"...Arthur. I need to tell you something..." Kahlan trailed off, as she felt Mordred tense beside her.

**_You can't tell him we have magic! He will turn his back on us_!**

**If I don't, we will die here!**

"What is it?" Arthur asked, seeing the conflicted look on her face.

All three jumped when they heard a tapping on the grate behind them a minute later, and turned to see Merlin waving at them, a grappling hook in his hand.

"Hey" Merlin greeted, as Arthur held his hands out in exasperation.

"Hey? Hey, seriously?!" Kahlan complained.

"Where the hell have you been?" Arthur hissed, as Merlin connected the grappling hook to the grate.

"Do you want to be saved or not?" Merlin retorted, as Arthur backed off, allowing Merlin to rip the grate off.

Merlin then quickly showed them to their horses, helping hoist Mordred onto Kahlan's horse, looking away from the boy's icy gaze.

**You made the right choice, Merlin. Thank you.**

_I hope I did. I really do._

"You better make yourself scarce, Merlin, or they'll execute you in his place" Arthur advised, jumping onto his horse.

"Arthur, you don't need to come—" Kahlan began, but Arthur cut her off.

"I made a promise to save the boy. I'll be damned if I let something happen to you…him, on the road" Arthur corrected, not seeing Kahlan's grin.

**_Goodbye Emrys. I know that someday we will meet again._ **

Deep down, Merlin prayed Mordred was wrong.

* * *

Arthur tensed up the moment he saw the three Druid men in the clearing, amazed at how they were able to find them. Kahlan explained that this was their meeting place whenever they were separated from the group, but to Arthur it appeared no different from any other part of the forest. It would be impossible to find for anyone else.

"Iseldir!" Mordred cried, jumping down from his horse when he spotted a grey-haired man.

The older man chuckled as Mordred ran into his arms, giving him a quick hug. Kahlan went to jump down from her horse and was surprised to find Arthur holding out his arms to help her. His hands grabbed her waist, helping lower her to the ground, bringing her close to his chest. She was glad that in the dim light from the moon it would be hard to see the blush that coated her cheeks.

"So...this is it..." Arthur mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"A tad dramatic, Arthur. I'm not dying" Kahlan giggled.

"I'm starting to think you enjoy teasing me" Arthur scoffed.

"I certainly do" Kahlan grinned, brightly.

"We must leave" Iseldir called out to her, as she nodded

"I owe you my life, Arthur. That's a debt I plan to pay" Kahlan exclaimed, in a hushed voice.

"You don't need to—" Arthur began, but she cut him off.

"Greenswood. There's a bakery there. I go twice a week. Send word there if you ever need a favour or...well, just know you can call on me" Kahlan explained, before walking away, leaving Arthur speechless.

"Wait, you never told me your name?" Arthur called after her, taking a step forward.

"My name's Kahlan" She smiled, turning back to him.

"Good luck, Kahlan" Arthur replied, sharing her expression, as he watched her approach the Druid's.

Iseldir placed his hand on her shoulder and led her away, letting out a loud sigh.

"The Prince? Really?" Iseldir whispered, as Kahlan gave him an innocent look.

"I'll probably never see him again, Iseldir. Don't worry" Kahlan replied, with a mischievous look in her eyes.


	3. Wraith

Kahlan had been surprised when she found a man had called upon her at the Greenswood bakery, only two weeks later. Suspecting it to be Arthur, she made a hasty journey back to Camelot, waiting by the tunnels she and Mordred had escaped from. Instead of the blond Prince she had been expecting to see, Emrys soon appeared, fidgeting nervously. Something was clearly wrong.

"Emrys" Kahlan nodded, seeing how Merlin's shoulder's slumped in relief when he saw her.

"A knight came to Camelot yesterday for Arthur's crowning ceremony, he challenged two knights and killed them both! He can't be stopped, and now Arthur's challenged him and if I can't stop him then he'll die and the whole of Camelot will—" Merlin rambled, in a panic, as Kahlan cut him off.

"It's good to see you too, Merlin" Kahlan chuckled at his form of a greeting.

"Oh, right. Sorry…how have you been?" Merlin queried, a moment later.

"Better than you, it would seem. Now, tell me. Why do you say this knight can't be stopped?" Kahlan asked.

"Gaius thinks he's a wraith" Merlin replied, watching fear flash across Kahlan's features.

"Is he sure?" Kahlan questioned, with wide eyes.

"Gaius recognised him. The knight is Tristan de Bois. He is the brother of Ygraine, Arthur's mother. And he is very much dead" Merlin explained, making Kahlan frown.

"Why would Arthur's dead Uncle come to Camelot?" Kahlan pointed out.

"It's not Arthur he's after. It's Uther" Merlin went on.

"…Oh, well that's not so bad then" Kahlan shrugged, as Merlin gave her a look.

"Because?" Merlin argued.

"If this wraith kills Uther, then we'll be a step closer to having magic restored to the land" Kahlan stated.

"Arthur is not ready to be King! Besides, if he saw his father killed at the hands of magic, it would only harden his heart the same way it hardened Uther's" Merlin told her, firmly.

"Your assuming Uther had a heart to begin with" Kahlan scoffed.

"It's not Uther who plans to fight the knight tomorrow. It's Arthur. If he dies…all hope is lost" Merlin insisted, in a pleading tone.

"Good point. Okay, what do you want me to do?" Kahlan questioned.

"Arthur won't listen to me; he still believes he can kill the knight. I need to know how to stop the wraith. There must be a way" Merlin exclaimed, as Kahlan shook her head.

"It can't be stopped. Not until it's completed its purpose. It's revenge. Not even your magic could stop it" Kahlan retorted.

"What about yours?" Merlin questioned, making her sigh.

"I have only heard of one thing being able to stop a wraith. Dragon fire…so unless you have a pet dragon holed up somewhere…where are you going?" Kahlan inquired, as Merlin turned on his heel, ready to rush away.

"I have a plan. Talk to Arthur, see if you can get him to postpone the duel!" Merlin told her, running off towards the castle.

"And how am I supposed to do that?!" Kahlan cried, but Merlin was already out of hearing distance.

* * *

Sweat was dripping from Arthur's forehead when he finally decided to retire to his bedchambers that night, having spent most of the day training for his upcoming duel. His father, Morgana and even Merlin had all but begged him to pull out during the course of the day, but he stood firm. His father always said he had got his stubbornness from his mother.

"I'm sorry about missing your crowning ceremony. I heard it was quite the spectacle" A familiar voice announced, causing Arthur to whip around.

Arthur tried to calm his frantic heart as he found Kahlan leaning against the wall, half-hidden in the dim lighting of the room. He thought to ask how she had got in but decided against it. The girl was still a mystery to him.

"That it was. My apologies, your invitation must have been lost on its journey" Arthur replied, with a teasing smile.

"Seeing your father unwittingly invite a Druid to a royal ceremony would have been amusing" Kahlan stated, sharing his expression, as she pushed off from the wall.

"I will bear it in mind while making the pre-arrangements for my funeral" Arthur scoffed, dropping his sword onto the table.

"Merlin said you thought you could beat—" Kahlan began but was cut off by Arthur.

"I'm guessing it was my interfering manservant who's brought you back to Camelot" Arthur guessed, watching her nod.

"He's worried about you. And I can understand why" Kahlan exclaimed.

"So, you think I'm destined to die tomorrow as well?" Arthur sighed, leaning against his dining table.

"If you're going up against a wraith? Most definitely" Kahlan nodded.

"A what?" Arthur frowned.

"A man brought back from the dead using magic. A creature who has only one thing on his mind. Revenge" Kahlan explained.

"Is this Merlin's latest plan to get me to pull out? Using some fairy-tale to scare me?" Arthur mocked, crossing his arms.

"It's true" Kahlan insisted, firmly.

"So you've actually seen evidence of the knight being a…wraith?" Arthur inquired.

"Well, no. But I trust Merlin. The more important question, is why don't you?" Kahlan argued, raising an eyebrow.

"…He's sure this is a creature of magic?" Arthur asked, as Kahlan nodded again.

"Why didn't he say that in the first place?!" Arthur complained, his arms raised out in exasperation.

"It probably has something to do with the fact that anything you don't agree with, goes in one ear and out the other" Kahlan mocked, as Arthur's jaw dropped open.

"You can't talk to me like that!" He gaped.

"Hmm, guess what? Looks like I just did" Kahlan grinned, smugly.

"My father would need proof" Arthur stated.

"I'm sure you can take some time out of your busy funeral planning" Kahlan exclaimed, gesturing for him to follow her as she made her way to the door.

"…Or you can just stay brooding out of the window, waiting to die?" Kahlan offered, when she saw the Prince still hadn't moved.

Her lips twitched into a smile as he immediately grabbed his sword, coming to stand beside her as the pair rushed out of the room, and towards the courtyard. Just as they reached the long winding staircase, Kahlan realised the first problem with her plan.

"Uh…I don't suppose you have any ideas on how to get the proof we need?" Kahlan inquired, as Arthur gave her a look of disbelief.

"Is that your way of telling me you have no plan?" Arthur guessed.

"Yeah. Pretty much" Kahlan admitted, as they reached the bottom of the staircase.

"There must be some way to prove the knight is dead" Arthur frowned.

"I could chop his head off. That ought to do it" Kahlan shrugged, as they made their way out of the castle.

"And if your wrong and this knight isn't a wraith?" Arthur questioned.

"…Things will get a little messy" Kahlan replied, making Arthur scoff.

They found the knight standing motionless just outside the city gates, showing no sign of recognising their presence. Kahlan felt a wave of uneasiness hit her, sensing waves of power coming off the wraith. She held out her arm to stop Arthur from getting any further, already knowing their plan was a bad idea.

"I would like to speak to you before our duel" Arthur announced, shrugging her hand away.

"I am talking to you Knight, show some respect" Arthur went on, now only standing a few metres away from the creature.

"Arthur— Kahlan hissed, her eyes wide when she watched the blond reach out to touch the knight's shoulder.

In the blink of an eye, the wraith had turned, grabbing Arthur's gloved hand, and twisting it behind his back. Arthur let out a yell of pain, clawing at the knight, but the wraith was far stronger. Arthur was soon shoved to his knees, as Kahlan watched the wraith's hand come to rest on the hilt of its sword.

"Tristan!" Kahlan exclaimed, flinching as the knight's head snapped up to hers.

"That's your name, right?" Kahlan went on, taking a tentative step closer to the pair.

The wraith continued to stare at her, his grip never lessening on Arthur's hand, who was now gritting his teeth. Kahlan held up both her hands, showing the knight she was unarmed as she took another step.

"Do you remember who you were? Do you…do you remember anything?" Kahlan questioned, feeling a sliver of pity for the creature in front of her.

"I remember my sister" The knight's gravelly voice boomed through the air, making Kahlan halt.

"That's her son you're hurting. Just…let him go, okay? Your fight isn't with him, is it?" Kahlan suggested, watching Arthur's forehead wrinkle, as he tried to piece together what she was saying.

Arthur was suddenly thrown towards her and would have fallen flat on his face if she had not rushed forward to catch him. Arthur clenched his now aching hand, as he turned back to the knight with wide eyes.

"Y-you…you can't be him. That's not possible" Arthur shook his head, vehemently.

"You don't need to do this, Tristan. There's still a part of you in there—" Kahlan began, but she was quickly cut off.

"Every part of me burns to have Uther Pendragon's head on a spike!" Tristan yelled, making Kahlan gulp.

"But you're not going to fight him tomorrow, you're going to fight your nephew!" Kahlan argued.

"Perhaps then Uther will understand the pain I felt when he killed my sister" Tristan retorted, as Arthur all but growled.

"You will not speak about my father like that!" Arthur exclaimed, as Kahlan gripped his tunic, holding him back.

"I will fight you or your father at noon tomorrow. Pendragon blood will spill, no matter who's" Tristan announced, before turning away from them.

"Don't" Kahlan mumbled, when she saw how Arthur's hand went to his sword.

"We must do something—" Arthur started, but she quickly stopped him.

"Merlin has a plan" She insisted, watching Arthur roll his eyes.

"We really are doomed then" He grumbled, before marching in the opposite direction, his hands balled into fists.

* * *

Gaius had made a makeshift bed for Kahlan on the floor in Merlin's room, thinking it the most appropriate place for her. No one would think twice about her strange presence in Camelot if they kept up the façade that she was Merlin's cousin. She was simply there for a visit, nothing more. The light was just beginning to stream into Merlin's small room when Kahlan felt someone shaking her shoulders. She tried to brush their hands away, but they were insistent. She let out a groan as she sat up, rubbing her eyes as Merlin's excited face came into view.

"Here!" Merlin beamed, shoving a sharp sword in her face, causing Kahlan to flinch.

"Is that how you usually wake up guests, Emrys?" Kahlan chuckled.

"I wish you would call me Merlin. This famous wizard you think I am…well, that's just not me" Merlin argued, as Kahlan held her hands up in defence.

"Okay, **_Merlin._** What's with the sword?" Kahlan replied.

"You said only dragon's fire could kill a wraith. How about a sword burnished by dragon breath?" Merlin grinned, as Kahlan's eyes widened.

She reached out for the sword and could tell instantly that it had been forged in the way he had suggested. Merlin's mouth went slack as he watched the sword burn a strange gold colour under her palm, as she closed her eyes. When they re-opened they were the bright gold colour, matching the hue from the sword.

"Where did you find this?" Kahlan mumbled, as her eyes slowly returned to their normal blue colour.

"I, uh…read about a sword that could kill the dead in the library. I went to the grave they spoke of and…well, here it is" Merlin told her, rubbing the back of his neck, awkwardly.

"You're a terrible liar, Merlin. I don't know how you've survived this long" Kahlan scoffed, as his lips twitched into a smile.

"Just lucky I guess" Merlin shrugged, as Kahlan pushed herself to her feet.

"You won't tell me where you really got this sword, will you?" Kahlan guessed, as he shook his head.

"Are you sure this will work?" Merlin asked, nervously.

"I hope so" Kahlan sighed.

"I'm guessing you weren't able to knock any sense into Arthur?" Merlin inquired.

"He knows either he fights today or his father does. There's no option for him" Kahlan explained, as Merlin bit his lip.

"I'll go to the armoury. Try to delay him as long as you can" Merlin told her.

"You're not going to try to kill this wraith yourself, are you?" Kahlan frowned.

"I won't let Arthur die" Merlin replied, simply.

"He's lucky to have you" Kahlan stated, with a small smile.

"I know" Merlin grinned, before rushing out of the door, leaving Kahlan's worries to grow.

* * *

Kahlan made her way towards Arthur's chambers, knowing it was almost time for the duel. She was confused when she found his chambers locked and wondered if she had already missed him. A creaking sound from inside had her eyes flashing gold as she unlocked the large doors with her magic. She peered inside, her forehead wrinkling when she saw Arthur lying on his stomach, dead to the world. She quickly ran over to him, pulling him onto his back, glad to see the rise and fall of his chest. Giving his shoulder a hard shake, Arthur slowly began to stir, his eyes fluttering open.

"Arthur?" Kahlan questioned, keeping her hand on his shoulder.

The blond looked up at her with confusion, touching his lips with his hand as he seemed to realise something. Loud cheering from outside caused Arthur to shoot upright in bed, his vision blurring for a moment.

"Gaius, he…he drugged me!" Arthur exclaimed, appalled.

"I imagine that was your father's doing" Kahlan pointed out, as Arthur tried to climb out of bed.

Whatever Gaius had given him was still clearly in his system, as his knees almost buckled from underneath him. Kahlan pulled his arm over her shoulder, letting him lean most of his weight on her.

"We must stop my father. He'll be killed!" Arthur cried, trying to push himself forward.

"Merlin has it under control" Kahlan replied, but began to drag him out the room, nonetheless.

"And what exactly is my manservant going to do against a dead man?!" Arthur complained, forcing his legs to move quicker.

Once they reached the arena, they could see the wraith's helmet had been removed during the duel, revealing the blackened, rotting skin underneath. His monstrous side was now clear for all to see. Despite having a sword to kill the dead, Uther had somehow found himself on the ground, with only his shield for protection.

"Father!" Arthur yelled, his voice cracking.

Kahlan could feel the panic and fear coming off Arthur, and before she knew what she was doing, she was muttering a spell under her breath. The wraith's sword suddenly became stuck in the shield a moment later, due to her magic, allowing Uther to shove the creature away. In one swift motion, he had picked up his sword and thrust it into the creature, who let out a piercing howl. Kahlan's jaw dropped open as the wraith exploded a few seconds later, rags of clothing flying over the arena, the only thing left of the creature. Arthur went stumbling forward towards his father, who removed his helmet, relief clear on his face. Kahlan found Merlin's eyes in the crowd, as they shared a worried look. They had both helped to save the King's life. **_What had they done?_**

* * *

As dusk fell that night, Merlin and Kahlan found themselves outside the tunnels on the outskirts of the city once again. Gaius had made a food parcel for her journey, something which she greatly appreciated. There was unmistakable sadness in the air, as Merlin readied himself to say goodbye to her once again.

"You could stay, you know? We could find work for you—" Merlin began, as Kahlan shook her head.

"I need to get back to my camp. I didn't tell anyone where I was going. They'll be worried" Kahlan explained, as Merlin looked down to his shoes.

"How is Mordred?" He questioned, a curious tone to his voice.

"Growing cheekier by the day" Kahlan scoffed, making Merlin laugh.

"…Thank you. For coming to help. I know you didn't have to" Merlin pointed out, a moment later.

"I owed you, Arthur and Morgana my life. That is a debt I don't think is paid yet" Kahlan stated.

"Morgana won't be happy to have missed your visit" Merlin mumbled.

"Something tells me I'll be back here quite soon" Kahlan replied, as Merlin's lips twitched into a smile.

"Do you think we did the right thing? Saving the King's life?" Merlin asked.

"Probably not, but it's too late to change things" Kahlan shrugged, as Merlin shook his head, fondly.

"Well, that certainly is one way of looking at it" Merlin chuckled.

"Until next time, Merlin" Kahlan smiled, holding out her hand for him to shake.

"I look forward to it" He grinned, taking her hand, holding it tightly.

"Is this a private goodbye or can anyone join in?" A familiar voice called out, as the pair whipped around.

"Arthur?" Kahlan frowned, when she saw the Prince approaching them.

"I had a feeling you would be here" Arthur greeted, coming to stand close to Kahlan, as Merlin nodded at the pair before making a hasty exit, his grin growing even wider.

"So, it looks like your funeral is off" Kahlan exclaimed, earning a hearty laugh from Arthur.

"Which I know is partly down to you…and surprisingly enough Merlin" Arthur stated.

"He's done a lot for you, you know. You could try to be a little nicer to him" Kahlan insisted, as Arthur gave her a thoughtful look.

"I suppose he does deserve an afternoon off…after he's polished my armour" Arthur nodded, making her scoff.

"…Well, you know where to find me if you need me" Kahlan announced, with a shy smile.

"Goodbye, Kahlan" Arthur replied, in a soft tone, as she turned on her heel.

"Oh, and Arthur? Try not to get killed by any more magical creatures for at least a few weeks, yeah?" Kahlan teased, making the Prince grin.

"No promises" He chuckled, as the two shared a look, before she went on her way, leaving Arthur to watch as she disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Two moons passed before the next time Kahlan would hear Merlin's name from an unexpected source. Her eyes fluttered open, finding she was in her tent in the middle of her camp, but it was still dark outside. She pushed herself up, wondering what had awoken her when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye.

" ** _Bloody hell, Mordred!_** " Kahlan cried, when the young boy suddenly came into view, sending her heart racing.

"I wish you wouldn't do that—" Kahlan began but was cut off by his excited voice.

"I heard Emrys! He isn't far from here" Mordred exclaimed, as Kahlan quickly woke up more.

"We're miles away from Camelot. What would he be doing around here?" Kahlan frowned.

"They're travelling to somewhere called Ealdor" Mordred informed her, getting her attention.

"They?" Kahlan questioned, as a smile broke out on Mordred's face.

"Arthur and Morgana are with him" Mordred replied, as Kahlan quickly pushed herself to her feet.

"There have been reports of raids in that area. Maybe that's why they're travelling out this far…" Kahlan trailed off, grabbing her cloak.

"Are we going after them?" Mordred asked, practically jumping up and down.

" ** _I'm_** going after them. You're staying here" Kahlan corrected, making the young boy pout.

"But I could help!" Mordred complained.

"It's too dangerous" Kahlan shook her head, grabbing her bag.

"I can look after myself" Mordred insisted, as she gave him a look.

"I know…but your still not going" Kahlan shrugged, as Mordred let out a groan.

"Why do you get to have friends out of the camp, and I don't?" Mordred complained, childishly.

"Because I'm older than you and that means I get to make all the decisions" Kahlan stated, giving Mordred a smug smile.

"It's not fair" Mordred muttered, storming out of the tent.

Kahlan shook her head as she grabbed a tunic to place in her bag and slid a small knife into her boot. She didn't know what to expect. Part of her hoped that they had come looking for her, but she knew that was a stupid—

"Why did Mordred just storm over to his tent, not before knocking our stew to the floor?" Iseldir asked, in an unimpressed tone.

"I don't know, you should probably ask him" Kahlan shrugged, pushing her bag behind her feet.

"Packing?" Iseldir questioned, crossing his arms.

"Uh, I was just going to collect…more firewood" She lied, as Iseldir pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Please tell me you're not going back to Camelot" Iseldir sighed.

"Of course not" Kahlan replied, grabbing her cloak that was lying on top of her makeshift bed.

"So, this has nothing to do with Emrys or the Prince?" Iseldir insisted, as Kahlan came to a halt.

"Well, it has nothing to do with Emrys or the Prince, rather…both of them" Kahlan clarified, as Iseldir couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"You can not get involved Kahlan" Iseldir warned.

"Why not?" Kahlan retorted, with a frown.

"Their destinies are already written. They cannot be changed" Iseldir told her.

"I think you give me too much credit, Is. How would I manage to change anything?" Kahlan scoffed, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Your place is here. With the Druid's. With Mordred, he needs you" Iseldir explained, as Kahlan let out a long sigh.

"I'll be back before you know it. And I promise not to make any life-altering decisions while I'm gone" Kahlan exclaimed, but Iseldir still didn't seem convinced.

"See that you don't…and be careful!" Iseldir insisted, as Kahlan nodded with a grin, before walking out of the tent.

* * *

Merlin was just walking back to their camp for the night after relieving himself when he heard a twig snap from nearby. His feet came to an instant halt, his eyes darting around the dark forest. He cursed himself for not bringing a weapon, feeling his palms sweat, as he could practically feel eyes on him.

" ** _Meeeeerlin_** " A haunting voice echoed through the trees, making him shiver.

"Hello?" Merlin cried, spinning around.

" ** _Meeeeeeeerlin_** " The voice came again, even closer this time, making him gulp.

"W-who's there?" Merlin stuttered, eyes wide with fear.

He let out a scream as he felt someone tap his shoulder, his heart almost thumping out of his chest. An eruption of giggles from behind him caused him to spin around, his jaw dropping open when he saw who had scared him.

"Kahlan?!" Merlin gaped, as she continued to laugh.

"You screamed like a little girl" She chuckled, as he pouted.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned, watching as she shrugged.

"Mordred heard your thoughts, I figured something important must be going on to have you out here" Kahlan explained, as Merlin ran a hand through his hair.

They heard footsteps approaching a second later, as Arthur and Morgana came into view, swords in both their hands. A large smile spread across the older women's lips as soon as she spotted Kahlan, and quickly rushed forward.

"Kahlan!" She grinned, pulling the shorter girl into a quick hug.

"It's good to see you" Kahlan smiled, wrapping her arms around Morgana's waist.

"We heard a woman scream" Arthur stated, as the girls pulled away from each other.

"Oh, that was just Merlin" Kahlan giggled, nudging a mortified Merlin with her elbow.

"Now, why doesn't that surprise me?" Arthur mocked.

"Alright, is everyone done with the Merlin bashing now?" Merlin complained, as the pair shared a grin.


End file.
